State of Mind
by SinnamonQueen
Summary: After Edward leaves her, Victoria comes back and changes Bella. But something goes horribly wrong during her transformation. Will Edward ever get back the Bella he loves? Well he won't give up! *Warning: EXTREMELY DARK/VIOLENT*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fanfiction.

Bella's POV

"He's gone…He's gone…"

The words kept leaving my mouth, but I wasn't really aware of it. I just curled into a ball on the ground, not even aware of anything.

Somewhere in my heart, I knew this day was coming. I could tell from what _he _had said to me in the hospital after James nearly killed me. I just refused to believe it. I refused to believe that my love would fall out of love with me. And now my life was over…

I didn't know how literal that thought was…

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flaming-red blotch moving closer to me. A hand snatched me by my arm and dragged me to my feet. And there she was, standing a mere two feet in front of me.

Victoria had come to finish me off.

If only that had been true.

She smirked evilly and tackled me to the ground.

And then all I knew was fire, the same that had burned me that day in Phoenix.

This is not your typical Bella is pissed because Edward left fic, it's completely different. What do you think so far? This is the first twilight story I've ever done, and the first fanfiction I've written in a few years. Please review!


	2. Victoria Gets A Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fanfiction.

Chapter 1 - Victoria Gets A Surprise

~Edward's POV~

After leaving Bella to live her life, I had lost track of how long I dry-sobbed. My existence was over, all of its meaning gone. My family couldn't even be near me. They had tried to help in the beginning, but I was totally useless and depressing. And anyone who tried to pull me out of my depression just got pushed away.

I remember the moment that I knew I'd get what I wanted. The moment I realized that she really believed me. I could hardly believe it. I'd told Bella that I loved her with everything I had so many times. And she honestly believed me after just one time I'd said I didn't want her. The heartbreak in her eyes was excruciating. I'd gone back on my promise to stay with her, and I broke her heart. Just thinking about it made me feel sick inside.

_She'll get over it, _I told myself.

Bella is human, and therefore her human mind and feelings are not the same as mine. Time will heal her wounds, and she'll be happy with a human man someday. The thought made me feel an odd mix of jealousy towards that man, and happiness for Bella.

But I know I did the right thing. I was an obstacle, and I removed myself from Bella's path. Now she can move on and live a long, fulfilling human life. She can get married, and have children, and most of all, she can go to heaven. That was the perfect life that she deserved, and that I had almost ended by keeping her in danger.

She won't have her soul stolen from her.

After I realized how I was tearing my family apart, I began to hunt Victoria. I tracked her as best I could, but Victoria is a master of escape, and my tracking skills leave something to be desired. I don't think she'll try to hurt Bella, but still, Victoria is the last possible threat to her. And I wasn't going to let her get away with what she had done.

~Bella's POV~

"Wakey, wakey, little girl," a voice called out from above me.

The pain was finally over, but I could still recall it with precise detail. It had started out as a slightly uncomfortable heat that steadily grew hotter. Then suddenly, it hurt beyond imagining. It had been like a red-hot knife slicing into my wrists, ankles, neck, and soon it spread everywhere. And yet somehow, despite the horror of the experience, I felt nothing. Nothing at all through the ordeal, and nothing now.

A dry burn was scalding the back of my throat. It hurt, but I was hardly even concerned about it. My eyes could see absolutely everything, much more than my human eyes could ever have comprehended. None of it interested me.

Something was suddenly thrown down next to me. Or rather someone.

"Please, let me go!" the little girl cried. She couldn't have been more than ten years old, brunette and slightly tanned.

Without even thinking or knowing what I was doing, I lunged at her. I bite her and her blood poured into my mouth, relieving the ache in my throat. I drank and drank until there was nothing left. It was not very neat, and I was covered in the little girl's blood.

For the first time since I 'woke,' I did not feel like a cold, emotionless robot. I expected that I would feel remorse, sadness for what I had done. I had killed this little girl, ended her life, and probably ruined her parents' lives. But I felt no guilt. I felt a strange sense of slight anger, more like annoyance. This little brat was too weak, it was too _easy_. It gave me no satisfaction. I wanted _more_.

A cruel laugh pulled me out of my annoyed thoughts. Victoria stood there, smirking at me in victory.

And suddenly I felt a rush beginning to flow through me. My foggy human memories came back, and I vaguely recalled Edward mention in passing that newborn vampires were overwhelmed by their feelings and thirst. Still, I had never dreamed it would be like this...

_Is that even what I'm feeling? _I thought to myself _The newborn madness? _Somehow, I didn't think so. For I noticed that there was another human, a young man of maybe eighteen. I wasn't lunging for him. I was sure I was going to be just as disappointed as I was when I killed the girl. The young man was reasonably good-looking, tall and blond like Jasper. Despite being terribly frightened, he was looking at Victoria like she was Aphrodite.

Victoria didn't pay the young man any mind. She just smirked and walked towards me.

"Now listen to me, little Bella," she said. "I changed you, you belong to me. As long as you do as you're told, I won't destroy you. I'll reward you with blood."

Blood wasn't sounding particularly tempting at the moment. Slightly tempting, but not enough to make me follow her ridiculous little demands. She was stupid not to realize it, considering her little groupie was right there and I wasn't lunging for him. His blood smelled delectable, but really, it was no different than a human being very hungry and having their favorite food in front of them. They'd be tempted to eat it, but they could resist if they wanted to. The young man didn't even register on my radar. In fact, I barely even heard what Victoria was saying. Her words were only just out of her mouth before I was running away, in the opposite direction of Forks. My newborn legs were strong, but Victoria was faster than me. She caught me a few miles from where I woke up, and pulled me back. She had thought to bring her little blond human, and he was staring at us in horror and fascination. I wondered what he was planning on using him for, if not for food.

"No, you don't," the red-haired vampire hissed in her baby-voice. "You don't get to go anywhere until we pay a little visit to your beloved."

That rush I'd felt earlier suddenly flowed through me again with a vengeance. But this time, it was accompanied with a kind of cold fury. That was the only way I could describe it; somehow, it was like feelings were alien to me.

_How dare she order me around? _I thought to myself.

And then suddenly I was on her, mauling her beautiful body. I ripped her head away from her body, along with her arms and legs. She had obviously just fed as well, because human blood was leaking from her body out of where I thrashed her stomach with my venomous teeth. The blood in my face clouded my awareness, but not like with the little girl. The blood was not as appealing to me as Victoria herself. I could see from her eyes, even though she was in pieces, that she was still alive. I just fervently hoped that she was still aware. It would just add to the pleasure of my frenzy.

As I mauled her body parts, I heard the young man screaming, "Victoria, no! Victoria!" He spoke in horror as if she were his love. I finally finished my assault, and stood to admire my handiwork. Victoria was torn into about a dozen pieces, lying in a pool of human blood. The young man ran to her dismembered body and sobbed pitifully over it.

And all I could do was laugh.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. This is just a short little chapter to set up the rest of the story. But wow, what has happened to poor Bella? Please review!


End file.
